L'effet papillon
by Phineas is looking at you
Summary: Traduction. OS. JPLE. Lily s’apprêtait à aller au lit lorsqu’une chose noire et velue l’attaqua par surprise… R&R !


Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'appartient pas à JKRowlings (c'est à dire l'histoire ci-dessous) est possession de son auteur : Lil Miss Alissa.

* * *

_Mesdemoiselles chères lectrices, Bonjour. _

_Vous est-il déjà arrivé de ne pas parvenir à fermer l'oeil car une vilaine bestiole rôdait à côté de votre lit et, comme on le sait, aucune fille n'aime les insectes ? C'est ce qui va arriver à Lily, mais heureusement pour elle, un preux chevalier l'aidera à se débarrasser de sa frayeur. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

**L'effet papillon**

Lily Evans était assise sur le sol de sa chambre, entourée de tas de parchemins recouverts de son écriture nette et inclinée. Elle soupira, passa une main à travers ses longs cheveux roux et regarda l'heure à l'horloge suspendue au mur : 1h30. L'envie de hurler était difficile à retenir – mais à cette heure de la nuit – et après n'avoir eu que de rares occasions de dormir durant toute la semaine – elle détestait l'idée de ne pas encore avoir le droit d'aller au lit avant un bon moment. Elle continuait ses Aspics le lendemain et il y avait encore toutes ces choses sur les potions et l'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait à étudier …

Lily grogna et se versa une tasse de café bien noir – elle en aurait besoin pour empêcher ses yeux de se coller l'un à l'autre, indéfiniment … et puis, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour que son estomac reste à sa place. Elle fit venir à elle quelques notes à mémoriser et grimaça lorsque le café pénétra dans sa gorge. Elle détestait le goût de cette boisson, mais elle était la seule capable de la tenir éveillée. Avec un bâillement sonore, elle se remit à bosser. Dehors, il avait fait chaud toute la journée et la chambre de Lily, après avoir chauffé durant cette même journée, restait à une température si élevée qu'il était encore difficile de respirer correctement au milieu de la nuit.

Quand l'aiguille de l'horloge franchit les quatre heures du matin, Lily laissa finalement retomber toutes ses feuilles sur le sol, remerciant le ciel d'être préfète en chef et, de ce fait, d'avoir une chambre personnelle dans laquelle elle pouvait mettre autant de bordel qu'elle le souhaitait. Ses paupières tombaient sur ses yeux- incapables de rester ouverts une minute de plus ; Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant au passage tomber une pile de parchemins qui allèrent s'étaler par terre avec les autres.

Avec grognement, elle fit demi-tour. Dans son état, aller aux toilettes n'était plus une option, elle se serait certainement noyée dedans. Avec un autre grognement sonore, elle entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements, se contentant parfaitement de ses sous-vêtements pour dormir. Elle se laverait le lendemain matin- autant dire dans quelques heures à peine- et le démaquillage attendrait bien jusque là lui aussi.

La prochaine étape vitale à surmonter était de retrouver son lit. Elle y était presque quand elle sentit quelque chose de grand et velu frôler son visage. Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent soudainement, toute la fatigue envolée avec la sensation. Lorsque la chose se posa sur son visage, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres- le temps pour elle de sauter hors du lit, d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de fuir le plus loin possible de la créature.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup sec à la seconde où elle en fut sortie. Puis, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci pour respirer et se calmer. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle était bloquée, hors de sa chambre, en sous-vêtements, au milieu de la nuit et sans espoir de pouvoir rejoindre son lit. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit venir de la porte d'en face. James.

Oubliant momentanément son problème vestimentaire, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre opposée. Elle ne s'ennuya pas à frapper et pénétra dans la pièce rapide comme l'éclair. Le jeune homme dormait dans une position inconfortable et étrange, uniquement habillé d'un boxer et ses couvertures tombées sur le sol. Lily se figea à la vue de ce corps musclé étendu sur le lit, le monstre de sa chambre disparaissant de sa mémoire. Mais juste pour une seconde. Elle passa rapidement outre ses pensées sur le corps de son homologue masculin, se précipita vers lui et le secoua pour le réveiller.

James rêvait de Lily Evans. De ses cheveux, retombant sur son épaule dans un roux resplendissant et des boucles rebondissant ; de ses yeux, d'un vert hypnotisant brillant de malice ; de ses lèvres, qui semblaient si parfaites, et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus… Il se réveilla quand une main frappa douloureusement son crâne. Il jura.

« Patmol, sombre crétin ! J'allais embrasser Lily Evans ! » Cria James, ses yeux toujours parfaitement fermés. Lorsqu'il se décida à doucement soulever ses paupières, ses yeux aperçurent Lily penchée sur lui puis son visage entier afficha une expression rêveuse tandis qu'il sourit en se laissant retomber plus confortablement dans son oreiller « Elle est encore là finalement… partira pas cette fois…mmm … Chaud… Soutien-gorge »

Ce fut finalement un genou frappant une partie particulièrement sensible à la douleur de son anatomie qui le réveilla totalement. En quelques secondes, il se leva et jura à nouveau, pour une autre raison, bien qu'elle n'ait pas mis beaucoup de force dans son coup. Lily se dégagea aussi du lit, partagée entre la satisfaction et la peur de ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Quand James eut fini de se plaindre de douleur, il s'assit sur son matelas pour finalement poser ses yeux sur une Lily qui se tenait droite devant lui, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un soutien-gorge de dentelles noir et rouge et un shorty assorti. Un sourire niais commença à naître sur son visage quand il croisa ses yeux- ainsi que la peur panique y régnant.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle secoua la tête « S'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Il y a un énorme insecte tout chevelu dans ma chambre ! Il a essayé de m'attaquer et veut me manger ! » James ne put empêcher le sourire moqueur. Elle était si mignonne d'être à ce point effrayée par un simple insecte. Respectueusement malgré tout, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce infestée, Lily préféra rester dans leur petite salle commune, cachée derrière le sofa, le temps que James ait ouvert la porte et inspecté les lieux.

Le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce et la survola du regard. Il n'y avait rien ici. Il secoua les rideaux- mais rien ne s'envola. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de la préfète et il fit plus que surpris par le nombre de notes et de parchemins sur le sol. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle venait juste d'avoir fini d'étudier les examens de demain ; son regard se porta alors sur l'heure et il sentit poindre en lui une montée d'affection pour elle. Pauvre chose, elle devait être absolument exténuée, il comprenait à présent la fatigue qui avait marqué ses traits dernièrement…

« Tu l'as eu ? » Demanda une petite voix de l'extérieure, si timide et effrayée que même Lily ne se reconnut pas.

« Il n'y a rien ici, il a dû s'envoler autre part après t'avoir touché » Déclara James « Retourne dormir maintenant, tu en as besoin » Il ne put refréner l'envie de la serrer légèrement contre lui - ce qu'elle accepta sans rechigner, preuve de son état d'épuisement. James se retira et lui envoya un sourire rapide avant de partir.

Après le départ de James, Lily parvint à se convaincre de retourner dans son lit. Mais, à peine allongée, la bestiole ailée et poilue se précipita à nouveau sur elle. Elle cria en s'encourant loin de sa chambre, et appela James – dans qui elle rentra au moment de franchir sa porte.

« Ile st revenu ! » Chuchota Lily, se précipitant à nouveau derrière son sofa- rempart de survie, cette fois refusant même de regarder ce qui se passait. James soupira et une fois de plus alla examiner la chambre de Lily pour exterminer l'insecte.

« Lily, Il n'est plus là– tu peux dormir tranquille maintenant » James lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

« Pas exactement »

« Alors où - » C'est à ce moment que Lily aperçut l'énorme chose poilue survoler la salle commune. Avec un son étranglé, elle se précipita vers la chambre de James et referma la porte derrière elle. James quant à lui se contenta de rire en écrasant rapidement l'insecte 'mangeur de Lily' avec une copie abandonnée du Daily Prophet qui traînait là. Une grimace amusée au visage, il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva Lily assise dans un coin. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et essaya de ne pas éclater littéralement de rire.

« Tu l'as tué ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau dans un murmure.

« Oui »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Regarde » James exhiba le cadavre dans le creux de sa main. À la vue de cette … chose répugnante, elle poussa un cri aigu qui provoqua le rire de James. Lily le fixa du regard. « Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas très effrayant. C'est juste un papillon de nuit. Les filles aiment les papillons d'habitude »

« J'aime les papillons. Mais cette … chose n'a rien en commun avec les papillons. Regarde, c'est tout velu ça vole à la vitesse du son et puis, d'un coup, te fonce dessus ; c'est une machine à tuer ! » James éclata de rire à nouveau en secouant la tête, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Bien, c'est mort maintenant. Tu devrais aller te coucher et dormir. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures » Lily secoua la tête, apparemment toujours effrayée.

« je ne peux retourner dormir là ! Et si sa famille revenait et me mangeait, pour venger la mort injuste de leur petit guerrier préféré ? » S'exclama-t-elle ; James avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son rire sous contrôle.

« heu, bien, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici » proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante à sa plus grande surprise, elle acquiesça vigoureusement « Bien, installe-toi alors » Il désigna le lit d'une main, avec un grand sourire. « Grimpe dessus » Quand il s'aperçut du regard effrayé de Lily, il ajouta « Je dormirai par terre »

Lily lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et, les surprenant tous les deux, se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Merci » dit-elle, en le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« De rien » Sourit James. Et il le pensait. Ils restèrent enlacés comme cela encore une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, … « heu, Lily ? » Appela James d'un ton embarrassé- il avait envie de dormir aussi. « Lily ? » Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle était tombée endormie, sur le sol, en sous-vêtements en enlaçant James Potter. En ricanant silencieusement, il les déplaça doucement, se coinçant contre un mur au cas où Lily bougerait durant son sommeil. Durant la manœuvre, le bras de Lily glissa de son cou à son torse et sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule.

James souriait encore lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il décida qu'il appréciait désormais beaucoup plus les papillons de nuit.

**The End **

* * *

_L'auteure déclara par la suite que la réaction de Lily n'était pas exagérée. Pilay préfère penser que trop étudier nuit gravement à la santé. Mais il ne serait pas contre connaître votre avis ... _


End file.
